Detention
by isabelleclove
Summary: A detention in which James shows true loyalty to his friends - oneshot


Minerva Mcgonagall slammed her hand down on her desk with a considerable amount of force, racking the ornamental objects placed either side of her.

"James Potter. What are you doing in my office _this time?_ " her face was the picture of irritation and fury mixed. Her lips were trying to stay pressed into a thin line, but it wasn't working out, instead parting angrily.

"Well, you see -"

"I've settled the repercussions of you and your foolish actions! You have to clean out Professor Slughorns entire office _without_ magic, and the only tools you have will be a toothbrush which you have to provide, otherwise you'll use your hands! This is untimely, as well, because I have things to do instead of tend to the complaints I've had about you and the things you seem to always be doing!"

"Professor, it's -"

"Have you harassed Lily Evans to her breaking point? That little Snape boy in Slytherin, have you hexed him into oblivion for looking in your direction?" her brows furrowed and her fists clenched, "It's the third time this _term_ , Mr Potter."

"I know." he didn't try to sound aggravated, but his tone came out like that, "Trust me, I know it's not good."

"Well tell me, boy, why in the name of Merlin have you been sent here?!" she asked loudly and crossly.

For the first moment, he didn't say anything. His eyes fluttered shut like he was thinking something over and it took him a second to re-open them. The stern woman looked immensely angered, and it was much unlike her usual expression of minor annoyance.

"I hexed Snape."

"Potter!"

"For a reason!" he defended himself hotly, "Professor, you know me, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't provoked me or said something. He always finds some way to _get_ at me, and it drives me mad."

She shook her head vigorously, "What was the reason, then? What could possibly be saddening enough for you to waste efforts and hex him?"

"That all of my friends are privileged. Too privileged." he breathed in, "Because we're all pure-blood and we have everything handed to us on a silver platter."

"But, Potter, that's true." her tone hadn't altered from fury, but her eyes looked gentler. To him, anyway.

"It's not. It's really not." James denied, "Yeah, I've probably had the easiest time out of everyone. Snape can say what he wants to me, I couldn't care less."

"What's the problem, then?!"

"He feels like he had the authority to call my friends stuff. When he doesn't. Too bad he'd just screwed over his only friend by calling her – _that_ _word_ – and now he's bitter and cold and needs someone to take it out on!"

"I'm fully aware of what happened by the lake." she said coolly, "But that was over a year ago. You're nearly at the end of the sixth year now. Time to mature slightly, don't you think?!"

"I _have_ matured."

"Well, then, why are you giving that boy bizarre hexes which send him to the hospital wing?"

His voice was getting slowly louder, "You don't get it. You don't know him, what he's like!"

"I teach him for transfiguration -"

"Well, when he's out of lessons he's different. And when the girl I've loved for the past two years told me that I was no better than him, I was angry. Because in _no way_ am I anything close to that racist … dark magic obsessed … thing!"

She said nothing.

"Peter gets constantly picked on They say he's the least talented one out of all of us, and everyone shows that – 'Hey James, hey Sirius, hey Remus' and they completely blank Peter. I try so god-damn hard to make sure he knows we like him just as much, and it's _boring_. Boring telling him that he's just a big part of our group as I am. He was really down the other night when a group of Ravenclaw _snobs_ laughed at him after he smiled at them. Just smiled!" Snape's words made him angry all over again, and his had to hold on the the handles of the chair.

"Sirius doesn't have an easy life. Far from it, actually. You know his family, Professor – he broke the tradition of them all being in Slytherin, and that got to them. He still has nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night and asks if I'm still awake. Because, however much he tries to be fine, he's _scared_." James didn't notice his hands were quivering so much.

Professor Mcgonagall looked like she was trying not to be shocked, so her expression was a bad impression of neutral.

"And don't get me started on Remus. Since _five years old_ -" James held up five fingers, " - he's had to deal with his problem. He still, after five years of being best mates, tells me that I don't have to be friends with him and they can kick him out of the group whenever we feel like it. He hates himself for it, it's obvious, he's frightened of meeting new people just in case they ruin his confidence – and just because he's a a pure-blood that doesn't make his life any easier. So what, he prefers studying to playing Quidditch? He enjoys taking notes in History of Magic?"

"Potter, sit down." he hadn't even known he was standing up. His passion to defend his friends was taking over him. Standing up to Mcgonagall like this was either an achievement or a suicide mission.

"I swear to god, Professor, kick me out of here if you want. I don't care. I don't need a wand to punch the living daylights out of that greasy prat." he pushed his unkempt hair out of his sweaty face.

"Calm down! You've said quite enough on the matter."

He exhaled loudly out of his nose and folded his arms tightly. She rested her head on her hand.

"Mr Potter, that was a very … opinionated performance." she said. Unless he was really going nutty, their was a small tear glistening in her eye. "But however emotional the lives of your peers are, I still have to punish you."

"Punish me as much as you need. I'll do time for defending my best friends."

"H .. how noble of you."

"I'm a true Gryfinndor, eh?" he cracked the smallest smile possible.

They just looked at each other for a second. The silence was thick and heavy on his shoulders as he tried to breath quietly. She looked truly sorry in her eyes, but her expression wouldn't falter.

"You don't have to clean Slughorn's office." she declared quietly, "As a matter of fact, it's not needed. Mr Pettigrew and Mr Black took good care of it when they were in detention two nights ago."

He was confused, why wasn't he being shouted at yet?

"I can't let you off with violence, however. Even a minor hex like that." she closed her eyes, "Fifteen inches will have to be added onto the essay I set you last week. And trust me, Filch's office is dirtier than Slughorn's."

"Thankyou." he grinned at her.

"It's not a problem. Now, you better go before I let you off anymore."

He nodded and grabbed his bag. It was so stuffy in the office he'd kept his robes in his bag, and his tie was loose like usual but she didn't comment on his scruffy attire. A hand flew to his hair and rumpled it, as it had neatened up considerably when he was sat down. Just as he was about the shut the door behind him, she cleared her throat the smallest amount.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on Lily Evans, either. I can see she's warming up to you slightly."

"Thanks for the advice, Professor."

"But just remember to invite me to the wedding."

"We will."

With one last grin, he shut the door on the smiling woman. He did love that batty old witch, no matter how much she yelled at him.


End file.
